eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Everfrost Timeline
*''This is a master quest list that excludes any holiday/event related quests.'' *''All quests listed here, unless noted, can be started and completed as of July 2018.'' *''Everfrost received a major quest revamp in LU48.'' In this timeline you will aid barbarian settlers in the reclamation of their former homeland. Fearsome minotaur, stalwart valkyrie, and paranoid giants with goblin allies all occupy the landscape and will treat any settler intention with great hostility. Remember to pack a thick coat and plenty of provisions for this most unforgiving of lands. Access Quest Below is the former access quest for Everfrost. It's completion is no longer mandatory to access the zone, however it is the natural starting point for the quests in Everfost. *'40 The Crossing of the Fanged Sea' - obtained from Rath'Adran in Zek, the Orcish Wastes NPC Quests Stormedge Isle Brahnagan MacLahnan at #'41 ' #'41 ' #'42 ' #'43 ' Li Ning Ventur at #'42 ' #'42 ' #'42 ' Burm Grunthor at *'41 ' - unlimited repeatable after the first turn-in Marta Terrilon at *'48 Marta Terrilon's Fur Hunt' - limited repeatable x3 Greater Everstorm Bay Seth McMannus at *'42 ' Emery Seastrider at *'45 ' - repeatable x4 at *'45 Daelic's Bones' Bitterwind Pioneer's Encampment Thala Rohquilin at #'42 ' #'43 ' Sarissa Icechyld at #'42 ' #'43 ' #'44 ' #'44 ' #'45 ' Thyr Stormhammer at #'44 ' #'44 ' #'45 ' #'44 ' Snowsworn's Hunter's Outpost Trapper Stu Wart at #'47 ' #'47 ' #'47 ' Baldus Stormhammer at #'47 ' #'47 ' #'48 ' Berviel Yolwynon at #'47 ' #'47 ' #'47 ' :You can only complete one of the two following quests: :*'47 ' :*'47 ' The Ruined Homestead Seamus McCoven at #'48 ' #'48 ' #'48 ' #'48 ' #'48 ' Areth Windvell at #'48 ' #'48 ' #'48 ' #'48 ' Inon McCoven at *'48 ' - limited repeatable x5 Icegill Lagoon Rainscour at #'48 ' #'48 ' #'49 ' Examined Quests Stormedge Isle *'44 An Icy Coin' - examine a patch of snow at *'47 Needle and Thread' - examine a box at *'47 Turbulent Waters' - examine a hidden book underneath a rock at . You may have to turn your camera to see it. *'48 In Search of a Menagerie' - examine a pile of bones at **'48 The Spirit of Arctic Doom' **'46 The Spirit of the Frigid Pine' **'48 The Spirit of Polar Lights' **'48 The Spirit of Wintry Mist' Everstorm Bay The following are all obtained from examining tombstones on an island west of the docks at *''' 43 Sowing the Seeds of MacYee' *' 43 The Gavel of Justice' *' 43 Blades of the Wolf' *' 45 The Gems of the Rose' *' 47 The Twin Mining Picks' ''Once the above five quests are complete, a Halasian ghost will spawn in the location of the tombstones and offer the following quest. *''' 40 The Fate of Karg Icebear' **' 45 Karg's Gratitude' - obtained once Spirit of the Fallen has been slain in Icespire Summit Jagged Plains *'42 The Blood Countess Rises' - see quest for details Hollowfrost Grove *'42 The Frozen Scroll' - examine a 'weathered scroll' at *'45 ' - examine a 'tombstone' at *'49 The Search for Shards' - examine a 'scroll' at ''The following are all obtained from examining barrels at *'45 ' *'45 ' *'45 ' *'45 ' Guardian's Gulch *'49 Destroy the Tundra Terrors' - examine a ship's wheel at Icegill Lagoon *'47 A Chilling Experience' - examine a barrel underwater at Dropped Quests The folloing can be be dropped by any monster in the zone: *'45 Girding of Gunuk' - examine a worn belt *'45 Insulated Warmers' - examine corroded metal gloves *'46 Deep Ice' - examine a thin blue band Book Quests *'42 Over Halas' *'44 One Last Voyage' Heritage Quests *'45 An Eye for Power' - obtained from Master T'Lys in Everfrost at Other Quests These quests involve Everfrost, but are not necessarily part of the timeline. *40 Hearts of Ice *50 Putting Maltena to Rest Collections *Enchanted bone fragments collection *Glowing shards collection *Ak'Anon coins collection *Neriak coins collection *Turtle Odds 'n Ends *Crab Bits and Pieces The following collections used to be regular book quests, but were changed into tome collection quests. In-game they appear as pages on the ground with an exclamation point above them: *Brien - Clan Icereaver *The Contentment *Donnghail - Clan McNaggle *The Dying *The First Battle *Good Eatin' *The Growing *In Search of the Wooly Mammoth *The Last Battle *Local Color - Halas Discoveries :See: Everfrost Discovery Locations Named Monsters :See: Everfrost Named Monsters Removed Quests * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Student's Path * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:LU48